


Not the U for You

by KittyCreative



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, to lazy to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/KittyCreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Team of teen forced to live in one house. they have two years to create a movie. how will it turn out? Find in "Not the U for you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the U for You

**Author's Note:**

> :33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :33

Your name is “LORD” ENGLISH and you have one more group to sort out before the whole project begins. The lord in your name is optional yet so many people choose to use it. Your full name? well you choose not to use it most of the time for you find it to be quite weird for somebody just as famous as you to have a first name. Only Mrs. Snow is allowed to call you by your whole name. for 26 years you have been hosting this competition and every year you find that the movies the teens make for you get just the slightest bit more interesting.

Now, theres always the most delicate type of process when putting together a group who will make a movie together, many components are needed. In fact, you know just the perfect people to put in this one. Maybe, you could even form this group to perfection. However, you had already did this once with the other group. But…. How about two groups formed to perfection. Why didn’t you think of this before. You can make two groups two utter perfection, then, when they are put together.

More Perfection.

You look over your files, contemplating what types of people you should put in the group. Sure, this wasn’t that important, however you had to make sure it would work. Soon you pull out four files, going over the exact people and what they are capable of. Hmm. First off, we need a movie director, or somebody else who knows how to work a camera and technology. You think Kankri Vantas would be fit for the spot. He has been the director/Producer of quite a few movies. So he will fit just fine.

Second, you need actors for the actual movie, normally,you need somebody sports related. So how about Latula Pyrope? One of the best skateboarders on television. She hosts her own show as-well. Yes, definetly, she can work. Now how about a popular youtuber? You think Mituna Captor can fill that spot nicely. With more than 7,000,000 subscribers, and a very different appearance. He is like a tiny ball of fire. And, friends with another person you feel you should throw in. Who doesn’t love a rap artist?

Kurloz Makara is a very interesting man. Though he is probably better than Eminem. He has his own secrets all together. Other than his rap music, he doesn’t talk. Nobody actually knows why, but it definetly adds to the whole creepy façade that he has. Also, him and the Mituna boy know eachother very well. Heck, you swear you’ve heard a rumor that they shared a kiss in one of Mituna’s videos somewhere. Not like you would tell where you hear it, but that’s for you to know, and other people to find out

Now, you ensamble is finally complete. You let a sly smirk cross your face as you grasp your phone in your hand. You quickly type in her number, getting ready to have her contact everybody on your lists and tell them where to be and when. Sure, it would be easy persuade most of them. But you knew some of the more wealthy people like Cronus or Meenah may not actually want to do this. Yet paying people to do this is also an option. Though one that costs you, it will work.

This whole process put you through a lot of stress, doing this every two years. Plus trying to keep up with the latest gossip. Really, it could be quite tiring, and a bit stressfull. However, you manage. But that is off topic, or maybe it is on topic, but we can loiter on this for much longer! We still need to call Ms. Snow.  
Well… maybe you can do it later.

**Author's Note:**

> :33


End file.
